


Secrets

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Two cousins on opposite sides of a river, and a shared secret. (Two drabbles.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> This was going to be a treat for the Imzy drabble exchange, but then I decided I liked it better as two drabbles together.
> 
> The anonymity is because I've gotten used to being temporarily anonymous at reveals. I'll probably de-anon tomorrow. :)

Maeglin has a secret.

More than one: where the foxes have their den, and the language he only speaks with his mother, quietly, when they have gone out to the eaves of the forest. And the last, the newest--

His forbidden Noldor cousins are just across the river in Himlad. He has met one of them. Sometimes he or Celebrimbor will cross over, to speak together of smithcraft, gold or bright gemstones.

A secret buried in a secret: Celebrimbor’s hands warm on Maeglin’s skin, Celebrimbor’s oddly bright eyes half-closed in bliss, Celebrimbor’s mouth-- 

He keeps that secret for himself alone.

* * *

Celebrimbor has a secret. He wonders whether his father knows. He cannot help smiling at odd moments, and his thoughts drift--not in the forge, of course, but when Curufin is discussing less interesting things like the grain supply for Himring.

His father has never specifically forbidden him to speak of forging techniques with his strange cousin Maeglin. Or to kiss his cousin Maeglin, or--

Celebrimbor cannot understand his cousin’s half-shadowed existence. Maeglin’s father demands it, and perhaps that is reason enough. But he hopes someday he will be able to show Maeglin how wide and bright the world is.


End file.
